Lost and Forgotten
by princtongirl828
Summary: Harry runs away and is believed dead. Now Hogwarts is filled with a wolfdemon, new powers, love and a new threat.
1. The Begining

Lost And Forgotten

Chapter one

I sat in the tree as silent as I could be just hoping that they wouldn't see me. My breathing was short and shallow as Dumbledore moved and stood under the very tree I was up. Leaves and twigs cracked as Dumbledore and some of the other Professors poked around trying to find me I thought about how I got into this situation.

_Flashback_

Hermione, Ron and I walked into the Headmaster's study two days before the end of year feast. As I walked in I noticed Professor's McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid (it still amazing that Hagrid's a Professor.) Just from the gleeful look on Snape's face I knew that something bad was going to happen, but I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

From the time we walked in I noticed that Dumbledore did not move, not to mention the grave look on the ancient Headmasters face it sealed my worst fear, it was something terrible. Dumbledore conjured three chairs for us to sit in, Hermione nervously sat down but Ron seemed not to notice the growing tension in the room.

I couldn't bring myself to sit down.

Dumbledore stood up and changed my world yet again.

"Now I have asked you three here to discuss a matter of utmost importance yet grave news. The threat, as you know, of Voldermort is becoming stronger and stronger." McGonagall and Hagrid cringed at the sound of Voldermort's name. "As a few people in the room know the prophecy," he glanced at me, "it says how we can beat Voldermort. But until we can get it together; for the safety of others, I must ask Harry to leave." This was met by a resounding silence.

"How long am I gone?" I asked rather flatly.

"You can never come back you must leave and your memory will be modified." It was Snape who replied and it was noticeable in his greasy voice that he was as happy as he could be.

Hermione and Ron sat in a silence that sounded like some one just died. When I spoke I couldn't help but yell; it was the only way I could get my point across.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEVER COME BACK? YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO WHAT WAS IN THAT PROPHECY!" with that I recited it in a calmer voice. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of each other for neither can live while the other survived…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." As I finished five faces looked at me with pure awe.

After what seamed like hours past McGonagall spoke up.

"Albus, is this true?" she asked in barely more than a whisper.

Five faces now turned to him as though they were watching a tennis match.

Dumbledore sighed as he raised his eyes to meet the occupants of the room.

"I'm afraid it is Merniva. Harry is the only person that can beat Voldermort." Dumbledore admitted tiredly. No one flinched this time; they must have been to shocked.

"I don't care whether he is related to Grindelwald he is leaving our world for good." snarled Snape.

I could only smile Snape was back to his old basted self. But the smile was wiped off my face at the next comment.

"Im sorry Harry but you still have to go." Was all that Dumbledore could say.

That's impossible I thought, after the prophecy I was sure that he would have changed his mind. I couldn't hold it in for any longer, I saw all of what had happened to me in my life, but I wasn't the only one to see it. Some how the pictures were projected out of my mind and were left for the room to see.

First I saw Dudley beating up on me and the Dursley's treating me like rubbish. I saw my meeting Hagrid.

What happened with the Philosopher's stone.

I was in my second year and being accused by the students of letting out the Basilisk. Lockheart confessed that he had stolen stories to make him more impressive. Fighting the Basilisk and defeating the 16-year-old Tom Riddle.

I was in the graveyard, Cedric dropped to the ground dead. Wormtail cutting off his arm and taking my blood to bring Voldermort back. My parents, when I fought Voldermort.

And lastly I saw Sirius falling behind the curtain in slow motion.

-

After the last image faded I looked around in shock, how did that happen? Slowly the reactions of the people around me started to sink in. Hermione was curled up crying, Ron was sitting with his mouth open looking like a fish, McGonagall had her hands covering her mouth with her eyes wide open in amazement. Even Snape had some sort of shocked emotion on his face but what brought every one back to their senses was a loud **THUD**.

Every one spun around to see Hagrid on the floor in a dead faint.

It was while the teachers were gathered around Hagrid that I decided that now was my chance, if I didn't want to go back to the Dursley's I knew I had to run for it.

I tore out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

It was only when I did this that the other occupants realized that I was gone.

Dumbledore got up and looked out the window waiting to see me run across the grounds.

-

I run flat out through the castle trying to get out. I knew that Dumbledore and the others would be out looking for me now and I would have to be quick. I flew along the third floor corridor, knocking over a group of second years as I did so. I heard shouts behind me from the startled group but ignored them as I made my way down the first floor corridor. I slid into the Entrance Hall and almost bumped into poor old Professor Flitwick.

On instinct in ran for the first place I saw, The Forbidden Forest. I ran deep into the animal ridden woods. I stopped as I realized that they weren't following me. I took in my surroundings I saw a small stream and movement in the bushes.

I had had lots of training thanks to Dudley at running away I climbed up a tree to my right. It was thick and looked like it had been there since the dawn of time. This tree looked easy to climb and because there was lots of foliage and it would be hard to see me. When I was up and covered by foliage Dumbledore and Professor's Lupin, McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid, who still looked a bit out of colour, came into the clearing where I had just been.

_ End Flashback _

I am up a tree with no way out. Finally after about 10 minutes they finally started to leave. Just as I was about to give out a sigh of relief McGonagall spoke up

"Albus why don't you ask the trees for hells sake we need to find him" All the Professors spoke as though any minute they could drop dead. Dumbledore walked back over to the tree I was up. Before I knew what I was doing I lent to the trunk and started speaking a language I never knew I could speak. "usk nosht tunt bwar". I just managed to whisper to the tree to hide me when Dumbledore spoke to it.

Once the tree gave him its answer he straightened up and gave a look of weakness. He then looked up to the other Professor's but he only managed a murmur.

"What is it, what has happened Albus?" it was Lupin who asked this time. He sounded a bit on edge, maybe it was because now with Sirius gone he was, for now my legal guardian.

Dumbledore looked up and with a deep calming breath told them what the tree had told him.

"Harry…Harry was killed by a creature of the forest." Was all he could manage but even that was hard to hear.

A/N

Hey guys how was it. This is my first fan fic so take it easy on me. Some helpful criticism and praise would go a long way at the moment.

If you have any ideas for my next chapters please let me know. Did I mention that reviews do help?

I promise to get the next chapter up soon….that is if people are reading.


	2. New Friends

It was eleven o'clock at night, every one was asleep except for eleven people. These eleven people were Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Professors McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid and Lupin as well as Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Hermione and Ron sat nervously, they knew what had happened earlier that day and that Dumbledore and some of the Professors had gone into the forest to search for Harry. Since he was no where to be found in the room then he was either badly hurt or they couldn't find him. Neither one was good.

They all sat in silence with their own thoughts. The tension in the room was mounting. It was at the point of unbearable when Hermione voiced her thoughts in one word.

"Well….." she asked hopefully.

The gray headmaster (who was number eleven) stood up for the second time that day with a sigh, ready to tell the bad news.

"Harry…is gone," he managed.

There was a shocked silence.

"What do you mean he's gone!" exclaimed Ron furiously.

"Humph…The-Boy-Who-Lived is The-Boy-Who-Died," snarled Snape.

"How can you be so heartless?" asked Hermione quietly.

For once Snape seemed lost for words. He just stood there with a dumb-founded look on his face.

Ron punched the arm of the chair, while Hermione and Ginny broke down in tears as the reality of the news sunk in.

All in the room people were crying, all except one man, Snape. He knew Potter and his father long enough (unfortunately) to know that something was not quite right; but that was for another day.

'No it can't be true' was all that was going through Hermione's head as she was lead into the Gryffindor Common Room. She stood beside a dumb-founded Ron and Ginny and a still dumb-founded McGonagall. After a short while Hermione felt tears swelling up in her eyes, she couldn't hold it any more; she tore out of the Common Room with tears coming down.

No more than ten seconds after Hermione's departure Ginny followed in the same state.

"I think you should go to bed Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said rather stiffly, snapping him out of his trance.

Harry was exhausted, he had been walking all day. He was hungry tiered and sore. He had been following the stream that was in the clearing earlier that day and so far the forest all looked the same.

Lost in his thoughts Harry tripped and fell hard over a rock. For his body this was more than it could handle. Slowly Harry felt his body shutting down. Just as his vision blurred he saw something emerge from the bushes to his right. As the thing stood above him Harry felt a sudden felling of security, and then he blacked out.

When Harry woke up he was sore but oddly warm

'_Wait_ _warm?'_

His eyes snapped open and immediately he saw what it was that was keeping him warm.

Surrounding him was a pack of wolves. He had to get out of here. If they woke up they would kill him.

Harry slowly made to get up but a low whine stopped him in his tracks.

Lying on Harry's middle was a large ink black wolf, most likely the leader of the pack.

After getting over the initial shock of the wolves Harry started to take in his surroundings.

He was in a new clearing. The only thought that he could give as to how he got here was that he was dragged here by the wolves.

'_Where is here?'_

He was in a clearing with his back to a cave. In the middle of the area was a small pond.

Harry could tell from the flashes in the water that it was home to many fish. The clearing that Harry found himself in was totally different to the Forbidden Forrest at the school.

The trees were greener and they had vines connecting each other.

As Harry let his eyes wonder, he noticed that the weight on his middle was moving.

Harry snapped his head around and came face to face with a pair of amber eyes. The breath caught in his chest as an ink black wolf stood in front of him.

Harry immediately remembered what aunt Petunia was telling Dudley to do around Aunt Marge's dogs

'_Stay very still now dudikins and don't look it in the eye'._

Well hey, it was worth a try.

Harry froze and tried to look any where but in the eyes of the large and ferocious wolf. But it was a battle he was losing, no matter where he looked he could feel the amber eyes watching his every movement.

Slowly Harry turned around after noticing the low but commanding growl that the animal was giving. The wolf was now on its feet with its head lowered, but oddly it was looking calm.

Again it let out a growl, but this time Harry noticed that the other wolves were waking up.

'_Oh Go, I'm gonna die!'_

It didn't take long for the wolves to form a pack behind the leader. Slowly Harry's fingers reached to his pocket for his wand only to find that it was gone.

So now he was stranded in a place he didn't know, with no food and no wand. From this point, the situation could either get better or much worse.

Slowly the ink black wolf made its way towards him. Harry closed his eyes and prepared for the sensation of teeth sinking into flesh.

But it never came. Slowly opened his eyes when he felt a soft and fairly warm touch on his hand, to his surprise he wasn't being mauled to death but rubbed and licked by the wolf. (AN/ I don't mean rubbed and licked in a 'bad' way)

When the black wolf was finished, Harry was approached by each wolf individually and they did the same thing that the first had done.

As soon as all the pack had gone and done what ever it was that they had done, they all seemed to want to either play with Harry or they just went back to lying around.

Harry could only come to the conclusion that they were accepting him as one of them. Only God knows why they did though.

The again it might be easier if they did.

**AN/**

Hey guys, sorry that it's been a while but with school and all I'm finding it all a bit hectic. Hopefully I will get the third chapter up soon. Thanks for reviewing.

PS. I'm also writing another story called "A blast from the Past" or that's what I think I will call it. If you guys think that I should just keep with Lost and Forgotten please let me know.


	3. A Meeting

Whispers were going around the school. They had been all week. For Hermione it was getting to be more than she could take. To her the castle felt oddly empty and cold. There was no cheery face to greet her in the morning, there was no one to tell her and Ron to stop fighting and there was no one to make her believe in her self. Tell her that she was more than a know-it-all mudblood.

In the Great Hall students were inventing weird and in some people's cases, horrible reasons as to why Harry wasn't at school.

The ones that scared her the most were the horrible death ones, for the soul reason that they could be true.

The whole week Hermione had been in a trance, looking back on the week she couldn't remember a single thing that happened. The teachers were being lenient towards her and Ron, even Snape.

Slowly Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She was the only person in the corridor from what she could tell and she was not paying attention to where she was going. Staring at the floor, she looked up to late as she ran smack bang into her favourite person. Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going you filthy mudblood," spat Malfoy.

"Sorry," said Hermione meekly.

It wasn't normal for her to apologise to the ferret but she wasn't in the mood for snide comments. She put her head down and tried to push her way passed, but felt a hand hold her back. Hermione wasn't sure if she did it because she missed Harry or because she was sick of Malfoy. Turning around, she lifted her arm up and smacked him across his smug face as hard as she could.

Turning on her heal Hermione left a stunned Malfoy behind her as she ran down the hall to the Common Room.

Hurrying into the common room, Hermione ran up to the girls dormitories and fell onto her bed crying.

The last and only other time that she had hit Malfoy was in her 3rd year. That moment kept playing over and over in her mind. Why did it always have to happen like this? It wasn't fair that all of this would happen.

After a lot of crying, Hermione fell into a restless sleep.

**Dream**

It was her third year. Her and Harry had gone back in time with the time turner. She and Harry were hiding behind the wall watching Malfoy and his cronies laughing at the fact Buckbeak was going to be beheaded. She saw herself move forward and punch Malfoy in his proud jaw.

Harry was beside her, congratulating her on the hit.

It was then that Hermione was aware of the flips that were happening in her stomach. All in all it was a wonderful feeling, one that she never wanted to end.

**End of Dream.**

Hermione woke up with tears in her eyes. How was it possible to hurt this much? It was then that a thought struck Hermione, was this what Harry was feeling when Cedric and Sirius died?

As Hermione sat in her bed crying for her lost friend she didn't realise the noise she was making. Startled from her thoughts by Lavender, Hermione did the only thing she could think of to prevent having to talk about Harry, she ran. She ran as fast as she could. Where she was going she didn't know, all she knew was that she had to run.

Hermione ran until she couldn't run any more. When she stopped it was a while before realised where she was. She was at the Quiditch pitch. Normally this was the last place she would be but it made her feel good. It was like Harry was still alive and would be back soon. Sitting down, it didn't take long for Hermione to fall asleep with thoughts of Harry swimming in her head.

It had been two weeks, and they had been possibly the hardest of Harry' life. After he had been accepted in to the pack the days had been similar. They would wake up before it was light, and the males would go hunting. The first day was terrible for Harry, he was noisy, he would get in the way and it didn't go over well with some of the pack. Luckily for him, soon after this, a wolf took him under his wing and taught him many things.

This had not been the only change; Harry had now taken more notice in his animal talking abilities. At first he had thought he was going mad with all the voices in his head. It didn't take long for him to realise it was the pack.

With this ability he found out a lot about the pack. The wolf that was teaching him was a silver colour with small trace of black; he was a young wolf only two and a half years old. His name was Razor.

What Harry and Razor did every morning could only be called training. It would start with a stealth activity where Harry would have to run through the tree tops being as silent as possible. Needless to say this came about with lost of bruise and scratches.

This would be followed by Razor getting bones from the previous nights meal and hiding them in the forest for Harry to find unassisted. This was on top of fitness training that Harry did with himself and to his own surprise wandless magic.

Other than hunting Harry mostly spent the days secretly watching Hogwarts, training or playing with the cubs. In the two weeks that Harry had been away it was hard not to notice the changes he was going through even at this early stage, he was losing his small build and it was being replaced by a more muscular one, his hair was growing and he was, already, almost able to move unnoticed in the forest.

The clothes that he had gone into the forest with were either ripped or had been taken off. He was left in nothing but his Hogwarts pants that were now shorts.

Harry sat at his favourite spot in the camp and watched the cubs play. It wasn't until he started watching three little ones play was it that he realised how much he missed Ron and Hermione. It wasn't easy to let go of something like their friendship. They had been through so much together and now he was without them.

As Harry watched the three at play he didn't notice the leader of the wolf pack, Keane come up behind him. As Harry had been with the pack for two weeks he found it easier to just stay with the animal dialogue, so what Keane had to say was crystal clear.

"Harry, I think it is time that you forget the humans that you called friends. We are now your family. It is better to leave them be," when he spoke it was almost in a scathing tone.

"I know I should, it is just hard to forget them." Harry paused, "They think I'm dead, I was never very good at leaving people with out them not knowing the whole truth…It's too Malfoy like. I will not become him. As Hermione said, I have a 'saving people thing' and that seems to be kicking in." Here Harry stopped because it was too hard to talk about those In Hogwarts.

The conversation was all said in wolfish.

"Harry! You are being weak, that is not something that I will tolerate from you. I know that you are better than that!" Slowly Keane's voice grew to a growl.

It took every ounce of control Harry had to stop him saying something he would regret. He gave the wolf a loathsome look before he left the site to watch the grounds at Hogwarts.

As Harry ran through the trees he was thinking about what Ron and Hermione would be doing. It seemed that the Order thought it to be safest if they (Ron, Hermione, and Ginny) were at the school. They could often be found at the Quidditch pitch with Ron and Ginny flying and Hermione reading in the stands.

On reaching as far as he dare go, Harry watched Ron and Ginny soaring through the air, as carefree as could be. It didn't take long for him to spot Hermione up in the stands by herself looking quite lonely.

Harry didn't even think about it he changed into one of his animagus forms, a jet black wolf with emerald green eyes and a silver mark on its shoulder. With that done Harry moved towards the stadium and his friends.

In this form Harry made his way over to the stands that Hermione was at and started walking up the stairs. Before now it had never occurred to Harry how hight the stairs were. After a few minutes Harry made it. Glancing around he already felt freer, but as soon as he saw Hermione he was drawn to her. Harry was walking towards Hermione and was blissfully unawares of the silver wolf that was quickly making its way over the grounds and towards the stadium.

Harry stopped when he reached her side and gave her hand a small lick. He watched as Hermione gave a start and turned around to find herself almost face to face with a wolf. Just as Hermione opened her mouth to scream Harry licked her hand again to show he meant no harm. Slowly the look of fear left her face and a small smile graced her lips as she started to scratch him behind his ear.

What ever Harry had been thinking was wiped from his mid as Hermione scratched him in that spot. He moved to a more comfortable position and was surprised as a uncharacteristic growl came from his throat. Again a smile grew on Hermione's face, the first one in a while.

As Harry sat enjoying the feeling of being with his friend he didn't notice the silver wolf running towards him. The first thing that let Harry know he was there was a harsh growl and a great force driving into his side. This was followed by a weightless feeling as both wolves were sent over the edge of the stadium.

The following things happened so fast that Harry almost missed them. There was more pressure applied to his side, this was followed closely by a loud crunch.

Surprisingly Harry felt almost no pain, just anger. Slowly he made his was to his feet which to his dismay were human and took in what had happened. His eyes fell on the silver wolf, Razor. Bending down on his haunches Harry started to let his harboured emotions flow out as he ranted the wolf. Once again, all in wolfish.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!"

This was not what Razor had been expecting and was a little taken back by the venom in his voice, but replied none the less.

"What do you think I was doing? I was stopping you from doing something stupid. I thought that I had taught you better, there should be no more socializing with the other humans. These are the same ones that you ran away from," he said all this in a level voice but his irritation was obvious.

"Well, I'm sorry for missing the people that cared for me when no one else would. Just give me time. But that is not what I'm talking about. What if you knocked Hermione? What then! What if I had been injured, what good would that have been to the pack! Next time stay out of it!"

As the two argued back and forth the failed to notice that three students and three teachers were making there way over to them. The three teachers where none other than Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

It was Razor who noticed them first and he alerted Harry with a small movement of his head. Snapping his head around Harry noticed what was happening when it was almost too late. Turning around to face Razor the look in his eyes was enough to say 'lets go, now". Taking one last look at his friends and teachers Harry used all of the experience he had and moved like the wind.

As Harry and Razor ran as fast as they could they found themselves also dodging spells that were being fired at them. The spells stopped as they reached the cover of the forest.

Hermione watched as the wolf and human looking thing ran towards the forest and couldn't help but think that the eyes and voice was so familiar. She watched with a look of sorrow in her eyes. She never saw the green eyes looking right back at her.

Harry watched the people he cared for walk out of his life once again and was only brought back from his musings by a sharp nip on the leg by Razor. He wasn't pleased that much was obvious. It was going to be a long afternoon for Harry.

Author's Note/

Hey guys, im really sorry that it took so long for me to update. Hopefully you can forgive me. I cant reply to directly to your reviews and for that im sorry, but id like to thank all those who did review.

Princtongirl828.


	4. A New Stranger From The Past

It had been eight and a half months since Harry had seen Ron, Hermione and Ginny at the Quidditch pitch and the time since then had not been peachy. He had gotten in trouble from Keane about running of and possible endangering the pack. Razor had started training him three times harder and this had made Harry put him self through his paces much more with all of his magic.

It came up to the eighth month since Harry had seen his friends and that was the day the Razor went missing. To say that the pack was in panic and protect mode would have been an understatement, a whole lot of the fittest and best trackers including Keane left to try and find the missing wolf but found almost no trace.

Harry was one of the few males that had been left to protect the females if anything happened, but nothing did. One thing that Harry did notice when Keane got back way that he was being a bit edgy around him and he told him that he was not allowed to leave the camp at all. Of course this got Harry interested and he was determined that he was going to find out what was going on. So every night Harry would stay up and plan away of finding out what was going on and what had happened to his mentor.

It came to a week and Harry had found out nothing and all of his frustrations came to a peak and that was what brought him all undone. He walked calmly up to Keane and started a conversation in wolfish.

"Look, I really want some answers as to what happened to Razor,"

With even that first line Harry knew that this wasn't going to go the way he had thought it would. In his mind he would ask what happened to his mentor and them Keane would spill all of the answers while apologizing for keeping it from him.

"You can want them but that doesn't mean your going to get them cub," Growled Keane.

Shaking his head Harry let his anger start to over take him and when that happens it is never good.

"I've been patient with you and now Im asking for answers," menaced Harry, as an unseen breeze moved his hair in an eyrie way.

"How about we make this interesting cub?" with a curious glance from Harry he continued, "a fight. If you win I'll tell you all you want to know, but if you lose," he paused, thinking, "if you lose, you have to leave and never come back."

"Deal" and as he said that he transformed into his black wolf form.

With that they slowly started circling and growling lowly. As they circled they didn't notice the pack forming a group around them to watch the action.

After circling each other for a while Keane ran forward and jumped at Harry. It only took Harry a moment to taking in what was going to happen and in that moment he let his body take over.

Just as Keane was about to reach him he dove to his right and rolled away from the attack and jumped at Keane ready to bite him. It seemed that Keane was ready for this to and just as Harry was about to reach him he extended his claws and scratched Harry across the side of his head. Harry snarled as he was hit and was sent back a bit by the power of the blow. As he snarled again he shook his head to clear it and went on the offensive again. Jumping forwards Harry managed to jump clean over his opponent who gave a smirk at the stupidity of Harry. But that smirk was wiped off his face as Harry landed, turned and jumped again to land on Keane's back where he sank his teeth in to his opponents back and held on tight.

Keane was thrashing around trying to get Harry off his back and he was getting desperate, he couldn't get Harry off and he was feeling himself weaken. It was at that moment that he saw his son Blade in the pack and he gave him a small nod.

Just as Harry thought that he could win he was knocked of Keane's back by a heavy force. As Harry let go he saw a brown-ish colour fur and immediately knew that Keane was cheating but that only made him more furious. Harry was allowed to his feet (or paws rather) by his now two attackers and their waiting was possibly their biggest mistake. The thought of Keane being so cowardly and acting as if he had no honour made his blood boil. Without being aware of it Harry's aura flared to a golden colour and once again an unseen wind blew his shaggy fur, in the end he looked quite threatening.

With a low growl Harry launched himself at his opponents and before they knew what was happening it seemed like they were being attacked by more than one wolf. Harry bit, scratched and kick in all directions and only stopped when Blade was unconscious and he was standing over Keane with his front paws pressing on his throat.

"Now tell me, what happened to Razor," growled Harry so low that only he and Keane could hear it.

"We don't know much but we found his scent along with another one. It was not a wolf. It smelt a lot like a human but it was different to that as well. We followed it and it lead us to the edge of the forest about half a days walk west of here." He said it all very fast and his voice was shaking.

With a bit of extra pressure to his beaten opponent's throat Harry got off him and walked off in the direction that Keane had told him.

Harry had been walking through the forest for about 2 hours and he knew that he was getting close to Hogwarts and he wondered what Hogwarts would want with a wolf.

Deciding that he could afford to have a short break Harry transformed back to his human form with a small pop and after taking a quick look around he sat under a large tree and rested his head against the trunk.

As Harry let his thoughts wonder it soon came to information that he had pushed to the back of his mind: His friends and Hogwarts. Slowly Harry was letting small smiles grace his lips as he remembered all of the great times that he had had with his friends. As the thought of his friends came into his mind Harry wondered what they had been up to for the past while. He was sure that they would of changed and as he sat there he tried to think of what they would look like now.

He pictured Ron to have grown again, maybe about 6' and hopefully filling out, he would still have his red hair and freckles. As he let his mind draw a quick picture of Ron it turned and drew a picture of what Hermione would look like.

She looked to stand at about 5'8 and had her womanly curves and her once bushy hair was straighter, not dead straight probably just neatly wavy.

It was as he lay there that Harry thought about how much he had changed in the past months. He now stood at a proud 6'2 and his body had nicely filled out. He now had a well defined six pack and chest muscles, his hair was so long that it covered his eyes which were still there emerald green, his skin had now also taken on a nice bronze colour. Though the one other thing that hadn't changed was the scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt.

Another change of the boy-who-lived was his magic; he had found his control over the elements fire, wind, earth, water, lightening and other sub-elements (AN they will be explained later).

Once again Harry's mind turned to his friends and soon he found himself starting to drift off into a sleep. Just as sleep was about to claim him Harry heard a twig snap and he felt something hit him over the head, the next thing he knew was darkness.

Harry was woken by something prodding him gently on his shoulder. Slowly he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in a cage of some sort, there were bars surrounding him and a lid above him that he guessed to be made of metal, the ground was still below him (it was worn grass). As he took all of this in he also noticed that there was some sort of cloth covering the cage. When he finished looking around his eyes came to land on a wolf in the corner, one that seemed very familiar.

"Hello Harry,"

"Razor?"

As the wolf opposite him cracked a sort of odd smile he tackled him to the ground and together they playfully wrestled.

"So, what are you doing here Harry?" asked Razor, turning serious.

"I was looking for you and I let my guard down. The next thing I knew I was here." Harry paused for a moment. "Where is here?"

"Here, is at Hogwarts waiting to be used is a Care Of Magical Creatures class," replies Razor.

"Oh… wait a minute, what are you doing in this class? You're a wolf!"

"I am a wolf Harry but I also have healing abilities."

"Oh" replied Harry.

It was silent between them for a moment before Harry asked another question.

"When is the next class?"

Razor was silent for a moment. "Right, about," there was a sound of a bell ringing in the distance, "Now."

The two waited in silence for a few minutes before the sound of people talking reached their sensitive ears.

"It's been so long since I've heard human talk" said Harry quietly.

Razor glanced at him for a moment with a look of pity in his eyes before he turned his head abruptly as they heard a loud voice.

"Now then every one, I have a surprise for you all today."

Harry recognised that voice almost instantly, it was Hagrid. Harry let a small smile out as his sensitive ears picked up a small groan from the class.

The next thing that Harry was aware of was the cover of the cage being pulled off and hearing Hagrid start talking again.

"Now, I'm sure that you all have heard about the Wolf-demon that has been running around in the Forbidden Forest. This would be him and another wolf that I caught a couple of weeks ago. The wolf is special because of its traits. It has similar traits to a phoenix, its tears have healing powers and it can detect evil or bad intentions."

As Hagrid continued talking about Razor Harry took this as a chance to see if there was any one familiar in the class. The first thing that he noticed was a lot of red hair, as he looked closer he noticed Ginny Weasley (AN/ and you thought it would be Ron) and beside her was Ron and Hermione (AN/ yep Ron is there). This caused Harry to become puzzled because last time he checked he was fairly sure that Ginny had been in the year below but he pushed that thought aside for the moment and continued his scan of familiar faces. His eyes came to a dead stop as he saw a familiar smirking face and platinum blond hair that yelled out Malfoy and immediately his eyes narrowed and a growl came from his throat.

It was the growl that he made that turned every ones attention to him and made Hagrid turn around.

"Now, don't worry about that. He just hasn't eaten yet." Hagrid paused here as if he was thinking. "Ah! Who would like to feed him?"

This question caused all eyes to turn to Hagrid and look at him like he was crazy.

Suddenly a hand was in the air.

"Yes Hermione."

"Um, is that wise Hagrid?" she asked meekly.

"Of course. Here, I'll show ya."

Hagrid moved to the side and pulled out a bucket that appeared to have raw meat in it. He grabbed a piece of it and stuck it in the bars, as he did so Razor got to his feet and walked over to get it.

"See, its harmless. Now, who wants a go?" Hagrid asked cheerfully.

There was silence as Hagrid stood with the bucket.

"What about you mudblood," said Malfoy with a snicker.

Now, there were a few things that made Harry Potter's blood boil and Malfoy had just done three of them, one degraded some one, two, insulted a friend and three made his friend cry. Now there was nothing that could be done to stop him ripping Malfoy limb from limb.

Letting out a loud growl Harry stood up and the cage blew apart and that was what stopped all action that was taking place. As the dust cleared a sight that scared all there was in front of them. Harry stood there with a look to kill and the golden aura surrounding his body again and the mysterious wind as well.

"What was that Malfoy?" Harry all but growled.

All that he got in response was a small whine. Slowly and forcefully Harry walked over to the scared-shitless-Slytherin.

As Harry walked towards Malfoy the students parted to let him through.

"I said, what was that Malfoy." Harry's voice was getting louder.

As Malfoy backed up and bumped into some of the other Slytherin's they gave him a look that said 'what, have you gone all chicken' and this seemed to give him some confidence.

"It's none of your business what I said to her." He said with a confident smirk.

"Well, it is my business when you degrade some one I know."

This statement caused a gasp to channel through the students and leave many of them looking at Hermione and Harry as if they had grown three heads.

It was this moment that Hagrid seemed to regain his voice.

"Ok, that's enough."

But that did nothing to stop the whispering voices that seemed to get louder and louder.

Harry made a quick glance at Hermione before he noticed the Headmaster walking up behind the class with Professor McGonagall in tow.

It was this that made Harry let out a little groan and this drew a snicker from Razor that came out as a sneeze.

"Hagrid, what seems to be going on here?" asked the headmaster with a hint of a smile.

"Well, this man here. Well, I don't know if his is a man. See, he is the wolf-demon."

With a pointed look from the headmaster he continued.

"Yeah anyway, Malfoy called Hermione and M-M, a bad name and then he pops up and threatens Malfoy and then he says that he shouldn't degrade some one he knows," Finished Hagrid.

There was silence as Dumbledore surveyed the situation.

"Well, it seems as though you have returned." He paused here as more whispers broke out. "And before we are questioned I suggest that you come with me." And with that he turned and Harry followed him with Razor at his heals.

(AN/ I thought about leaving it here but shme)

Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat in the common room in the corner with the big lounge chairs. It seemed that when ever the new trio came in anyone in those chairs would get up and leave them to it. Today wasn't the usual tops of 'How to get Malfoy expelled', 'quidtich' or anything usual at that matter. They were talking about today in Care of Magical Creatures and who the stranger was and how he knew Hermione.

"Did he look familiar to you at all Hermione?" asked Ginny from her right.

"Um, I don't know." She paused for a moment, obviously thinking hard "Not really, his eye's looked a bit familiar but nothing other than that."

There was a pause as they all thought.

"Do you have any idea how he might know you?"

This time it was Ron who asked.

"No, if I did we wouldn't be wondering would we?" she snapped.

While this interrogation was going on in the common room another one was taking place in Dumbledore's office.

Harry and Razor followed Dumbledore and McGonagall through the corridors that he knew so well and so many familiar faces and got so many odd looks that it was almost like he had never left. Almost.

"Lemon Drop's" said Dumbledore and the stone Gargoyle moved to one side to allow them up.

As the door closed behind him Harry looked around and saw that nothing has changed in the time that he had been away, except that there was now a picture of the four Marauders'. At seeing the picture Harry couldn't help but let a smile take over his face.

He was startled from his thoughts by Dumbledore addressing him.

"So, where have you been Harry?" asked the headmaster with a small smile.

Harry was faintly aware of McGonagall giving a small gasp.

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked bluntly trying to hide his surprise.

"You never should answer a question with a question Harry,." said Dumbledore with an amused look.

"I was right where you lost me." Harry replied, with an amused look of his own.

When he got no reply from the aging head master he elaborated.

"I was in the forest."

"I see…..who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is Razor. He helped me our a lot while I was away."

"Really?" he asked sounding interested. "How did you communicate?"

"Um, I have animal talking abilities apparently." Harry said starting to sound a bit embarrassed.

"So Harry." Dumbledore said after a while, "are you planing on staying in the wizarding world?"

Harry was quiet and appeared to be thinking but then he turned and started talking to Razor in wolfish.

"What do you think?" Harry asked him.

"I think that you should Harry. When you left them the first time you wanted to go back and now they know where you will be."

"I suppose. Will you stay here too?"

"I don't know." Razor paused, thinking it over "I might as well, as long as I'm allowed to do so of course" he said giving a quick look at Dumbledore who was watching the exchange with interest.

"Would Razor be able to stay?" asked Harry dropping back into normal talk.

"I don't see why not, as long as you make sure that he behaves himself."

Harry nodded and looked at Razor who in turn nodded in the affirmative.

"Can Razor stay with Hagrid for a little while? I've got something's I have to do?"

"I'm sure that that will be fine."

With that Harry disappeared with a small pop and left behind an amused headmaster and a shocked McGonagall.

"Albus? Did he just disappreate in Hogwarts."

"It would seem that he has become very powerful."

AN/

Hey guys. I think that this was a record update, my longest and quickest. I hope its ok it did it in an arvo. Let me know how it is and if you have any ideas please let me know. I know that the chapters are short but im hoping to make them longer and eventually I'll fix up the first few chapters.

Thanks to every one who reviewed.


	5. Deatheaters Already!

Harry appeared back at Hogwarts looking like a different person. In fact he felt like a different person. He had gone to get his hair cut; now it was just long enough to allow his bangs to hide the scar that was on his forehead but long enough to still look cute and uncontrollable, get cleaned up and get new robes. Now he stood at the entrance to Hogwarts castle debating with himself whether or not he should a) turn and run or b) go inside and face every one.

In the end he let his Gryffindor courage tell him what to do. Taking a deep breath Harry opened the doors to the entrance Hall but not before turning invisible.

"Just in case," he muttered as he went in.

The whole school was seated in the Great Hall and were preparing for dinner. The Hall was filled with talk of what happened during classes, talk in general, or the main topic, what happened in Care of Magical Creatures that morning.

At the Head table things were looking a little bit different; the Headmaster looked like something was bothering him and the staff had not been slow in noticing it. In turn, the headmaster looking uneasy made them feel very on edge.

To Headmaster Dumbledore something didn't feel quiet right. It wasn't the fact that the boy-who-lived had been almost right under his nose or that he was back but it was an uneasy feeling of dread. It was one that wouldn't leave; it was one that filled him with fear.

It was when he began to stand up that the events took place.

Dumbledore stood up to give a small speech and before he knew it he couldn't move. It wasn't like the I'm-frozen-in-fear sort of not being able to move it was more the something-is-stoping-me-from-moving sort of thing.

As Dumbledore stood up the Hall went respectfully quiet waiting for the Headmaster to speak. It was when every one started to get worried that the Hall was filled with movement.

At least fifteen black hooded figures appeared and started rounding up students and teachers alike.

As the hooded figures appeared Ron felt a hand grasp his tightly and heard a small intake of breath from his right. Looking around he saw the panicking faces of the younger students and the looks of confusion from many of the older students. It was as he looked around that Ron started to notice the few faces that were looking to him for a signal.

Getting a determined glint in his eyes Ron bent down to Hermione and whispered a few words in her ear. As she looked up, her look of fear and uncertainty diminished and were replaced with a look not unlike Ron's; a look of determination.

Giving each other a small nod they slowly reached for their wands but they didn't notice that all of the students and teachers had been herded together and the hooded figures were in the middle of placing anti-magic wards around that group.

It was as they realised this that they head a deep throaty laugh that sounded menacing coming from that figure that looked to be the leader.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," He reached up and removed his hood.

As he did so all of the other hooded figures took their hoods off as well. Although it was clear that they were all DeathEaters the shock that they were in the school was still there.

"Well, Dumbledore. It seems that Hogwarts isn't the safest place to be after all," he said with a laugh.

"I would seem so Lucious," Dumbledore replied calmly, "How did you manage such a feet?"

"It was quiet simple old man. But I will spare you the details," Malfoy Senior turned to a man on his left and muttered a few quick words to him.

Turning back to face the school population he spoke again, "what was it you told Potter at the end of last year? I believe that it was the prophecy."

The Great Hall seemed to be dead silent, so silent that you could hear everyone breathing.

"Yes, it was that Lucious."

"I demand you to tell it to me." Malfoy paused for a moment and seemed to be looking for something and it seemed he found it when a shocked Hermione went flying into his arms. "Tell it to me old man or the mudblood gets it."

Dumbledore remained quiet and looked defeated. It was clear that Lucious was getting impatient because he was jabbing Hermione in the neck. Slowly taking a deep breath Dumbledore gave a regretful nod.

It was at the nod that Malfoy's eyes seemed to shine with triumph. But when Dumbledore remained silent he started to get impatient once again.

"Now Dumbledore! This mudblood might not have too much longer to live. Now tell me the prophecy!"

It was then that a new voice added itself to the conversation.

"Now, now Malfoy. That is private information. We cant have your master knowing something he wasn't meant to now can we."

Every one was looking around trying to locate this mysterious new comer but no one could.

"Show your self!" shouted the furious Malfoy into seemingly thin air.

To his merit Malfoy received no response.

"What is the meaning of this trickery Dumbledore!"

"I can assure you that I do not know."

After frantically looking around once more Malfoy spoke.

"Show your self or the mudblood dies!" he shouted.

"As you wish," came the reply.

Before their very eyes a figure appeared clad in an emerald cloak with the hood covering his face. Even without being able to see his face or and other place of his form better it was obvious that he was well built.

"Reveal yourself are or face the consequences.

"Well I wouldn't want to face the consequences now would I," he said and with that he took off is hood to reveal a grinning Harry Potter.

In a flash Malfoy's eyes went wide as his eyes darted up to his forehead to the famous scar.

"No, it can't be."

"It can and it is, now leave them all alone Malfoy," Said Harry, his voice becoming serious.

By now all of the students, teachers and DeathEaters alike were craning their necks trying to see who this mysterious person was.

"Hah, you think that because you show up after, what was it nine months, that I will let them go?" Malfoy said laughing.

Taking a look around Harry met the eyes of Dumbledore and they shared a small smile and a knowing wink.

"If that's how you feel about it then what do you say to a duel? If I win you leave and you will not harm any of the teachers or students. But if you win I'll tell you the prophecy."

Ha! I'll take you up on that Potter," snarled Malfoy.

A gasp went around the Hall as the identity of the stranger was revealed.

Hermione's eyes went wide and started to desperately search out Harry's.

"So Potter, I'm guessing that you want your precious mudblood back?" with that he roughly pushed Hermione into Harry.

"You just made another mistake Malfoy," said Harry as he guided Hermione to the side where Dumbledore met them, "You degraded her and if you ask you spineless son you will find out that degrading her is not a good idea."

Malfoy just smirked.

Harry moved back in front of Malfoy and with a wave of his hade erected shields to stop any spells that missed hitting anyone.

Facing Harry, Malfoy got into his stance with an evil grin on his face.

"Sorry Potter but you don't have much chance of winning this one."

Standing in a normal position Harry responded with a grin.

The next thing that the people in the Hall were aware of was Malfoy calling out spells.

"Crucio."

Harry dodged to the left and gave Malfoy a big grin.

Before he knew it Harry was dodging a stunner and another crucio.

"Damn you Potter! Fight like a man."

This comment wiped the grin off Harry's face as he took up a duelling stance.

"How about we make this interesting Malfoy? You don't hold back and neither will I?"

"Well then prepare to taste defeat Potter," he snarled.

Harry's only response was a smirk that would have been worthy of Malfoy himself.

(AN/ ok guys, this is where you will find out a bit more on Harry's new powers that were mentioned last chapter)

Raising his hand into the air Harry called out,

"Mione!" and the next second in his hand was a staff.

The staff was magnificent. It stood at about 5 feet high, it was made of mahogany with gold prints that seemed to wrap themselves around the staff from the bottom to the top. At the very top of the staff sat a large stone that was white with a gold lightning bolt in the middle. The staff seemed to have a white light coming off it.

Malfoy's eyes widened in shock at the staff but he quickly shook it off and took up a duelling stance once again.

Once again it was Malfoy who started things off.

"Crucio," he yelled.

Harry brought up his staff in a some what diagonal position and watched as the Unforgivable simply bounced off an invisible shield and shot back at Malfoy.

Taken by surprise Malfoy jumped to the side at the last moment only to look up and see a red spell coming right for him.

Thinking quickly he rolled to the side and got back to his feet to see a smirking Harry.

Letting out a growl Malfoy let out a stream of curses that went directly towards Harry. He erected another shield only to have the spells hit it followed by a large amount of smoke fill the area in which they were fighting.

As the smoke approached him, Malfoy was looking around wildly for an escape but found none. Slowly coming to his senses he erected a shield and waited for the smoke to go away.

When it did the population of the Hall was shocked to see that Harry was not anywhere to be seen. Cautiously Malfoy let down his shield as he looked around.

Hermione was getting distraught; she had only just got Harry back and she didn't even have time to talk to him before he disappeared again. She turned to Ron as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture; his face looked grim as he too looked for his best friend.

Their attention was reverted back to the centre of the Hall by a low laugh that seemed to increase as it continued. Lucious Malfoy stood in the middle laughing and as he did so the DeathEaters joined in.

"I fail to see what's so funny Malfoy," came Harry's voice from somewhere no one could locate.

Heads once again where swivelling around trying to find where the voice was coming from.

Suddenly Harry seemed to materialise out of nowhere only about three meters in front of Malfoy. His face was still supporting the grin that was on it earlier.

"Now it starts Malfoy, but I take my word back; I wont give my all but you will."

"What ever Potter. That's your foolish mistake and now you will pay for it!"

What happened next was almost too fast for Harry to follow, and that was saying something. Malfoy had pulled down the shields and then used a summoning charm.

It wasn't long before a squealing Hermione Granger was once more pulled into the duel.

As soon as Hermione was in reach Malfoy grabbed her and got her in a tight hold with his wand at her throat. He now had yet another smirk on his face but this time it was one that said 'I've-won-Potter'.

"Leave her out of this Malfoy," growled Harry.

"Or you'll do what," Malfoy snarled back.

"Things that would make Voldermort cringe."

"Try your best Potter. If you so much as move an inch toward us then the mudblood dies."

Harry lowered his head towards the ground with a frown on his face. Even though he had trained he had never trained for a situation like this. If Razor was here he would be disappointed in me, thought Harry. It was then that he knew what to do. It would probably hurt like hell but it would save Hogwarts for the moment, Hermione would be safe and the DeathEaters would leave. But that was if it worked.

Taking a chance Harry looked up and faked a look of defeat and self-pity.

"I guess this is the end."

Malfoy smirked.

"Indeed."

"I give. Just let me walk out of the Hall and I'll leave you be."

There were gasps in the Hall at the thought of their hero forfeiting and leaving them all to slavery, torture and death.

Malfoy was quiet for a moment and then a smile came over his face.

"Ha! Does this mean that I have beaten the Great Harry Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry but under his breath he added "but not for long."

"Then get your muggle loving self out of my site!"

Harry walked over to the solid doors and then the next thing that they all heard was a call, a wolfs call. With this Harry turned back to the occupants of the Hall and gave them a smirk (smirking seemed to be happening a lot) before appreating right beside Malfoy and giving him a strong elbow in the side, which caused him to double over and release his hold on Hermione. Harry then delivered the DeathEater a knee in the face which in turn broke Malfoy's already unattractive nose.

By this time the Deatheaters surrounding the Hall had snapped out of their shock and were making their way to Harry and Malfoy. But they didn't get too far before the Hall was filled with howls and every body turned to see a pack of wolves in the entrance.

A look of relief came over Harry's face as he saw them. He quickly called out to them.

"Attack the ones in the plain black robes, or the ones that you can sense evil in."

He received a howl in reply and then the wolves ran into the battle.

Turning his attention back on Malfoy he saw him standing with his wand pointing at Hermione.

"Sorry Potter but it looks like she dies anyway."

Harry's eyes went wide as he put together what Malfoy was going to do. He then looked at Hermione and saw the look of sadness in her eyes and knew that he couldn't let her die.

By the time Harry had thought through what was happening around him Malfoy was starting to speak.

"Adva…"

Harry didn't even think about it, he ran forward and sent a spell that would allow Dumbledore to do magic again.

"Kavada"

At this Harry jumped forward in front of Hermione and took the spell that was meant for her and he hit the ground as blackness surrounded his mind.

All of the fighting stopped as Hermione Granger screamed as she watched her best friend and possibly more get hit by the killing curse and hit the ground hard.

Hermione watched as Harry hit the ground and slowly she let herself slip to the ground and cried for the-boy-who-lived. She crawled over and wrapped her arms around him as she pulled him into one last hug and begun rocking him gently back and forth.

Everyone watched Hermione rock the dead body of their hero. All around the Hall different people were reacting in different ways. The students were shocked and some were crying as were most of the Teachers and the Deatheaters were smirking.

There was one man who had a different emotion in him and that was Albus Dumbledore, he was angry and it was frightening. He slowly walked over to Malfoy without him seeing and then spoke in a voice like ice.

"Leave now Lucious. Take your Deatheater's with you."

Malfoy knew that this was his time to leave and leave he did. As all cowards do he turned and ran with the rest of the Deatheater's following him.

Looking weak Dumbledore walked over to Harry and the still crying Hermione. Reaching down he extracted Hermione from Harry and into the arms of Ron who didn't even knew how he got there. In Ron's arms she continued to cry, not caring who saw.

Bending right down beside Harry, Dumbledore searched for a pulse. After about thirty seconds he found one, it was very light, almost not there but there was one none the less.

Trying to keep track of Harry's pulse Dumbledore called for the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy! Poppy! I found a pulse!"

As soon as he said that almost every head in the Hall looked up at the Headmaster hoping that it wasn't his idea of a sick joke. Once they saw his face and the school matron running over towards him, they knew that it was true; Harry was alive.

When Hermione heard Dumbledore call out to Madam Pomfrey, she turned her head so that she was now looking up at Ron instead off crying into his chest. The look in her eye was all that Ron needed to see to be able to answer he question.

"We will have to wait and see," he told her in what he hopped was a strong voice.

On the inside Ron knew that he was just as nervous as Hermione was. To him Harry was just like a big brother and he couldn't lose him, if he did he knew that every thing would fall apart and so would Hermione.

Everyone watched as Madam Pomfery quickly looked him over before she conjured a stretcher and she walked briskly off to the infirmary with Dumbledore looking lost behind her.

Every one was still as they were left in their own thoughts about what had happened with the Deatheaters and Harry. After what seemed like hours but was really only five minutes Dumbledore got to his feet and walked over to the rest of the student and staff body.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to form the words. Still looking shocked he took a moment to regain his thoughts before trying again.

"I think that you all should return to your dormitories after such an eventful night."

It took them a moment but they slowly the students started to walk in the direction of their common rooms. The only people not moving were Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and a few of the Professors.

All of them were facing Dumbledore just hoping that he could give them some answers.

The silence was long before Ron opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the Headmaster.

"I know what you are going to ask and I'm sure that a) Harry will recover, b) He will explain everything in good time. Now I must as you all to head to your respective beds."

There were some different looks at the Headmaster but he was too deep in thought to really notice.

Hermione's body was numb and she didn't even notice Ron directing her in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. So many things had happened to her and they were all starting to take there toll on her body and mind. Hermione didn't remember anything of the journey to the common room but came to again when they arrived outside the portrait hole. She looked at the fat lady and the next thing she knew was blackness as her body gave out under the stress of the nights events.

In the Hospital Wing things were rushing. Harry was now lying on a bed while Madam Pomfrey ran around feeding him potions and casting spells over his body. With the matron running around and the only other person in the Wing unconscious, no one saw the silver wolf sneaking into the room and then under Harry's bed.

After some time the Matron whispered some words under her breath and then left to retire for the night. It was then that the wolf got out from under the bed and instead climbed up on it. After moving around a bit he found a comfortable spot and fell asleep beside his human friend.

AN/

Howday guys!

I hope you liked it. I know that you don't know much about Harry's new powers but I promise that in the chapters to come you will find out more about them.

If you have anything that you want to happen in the coming chapters you are welcome to tell me and I'll see about it. Thanks for the reviews and hopefully I'll update again soon but I won't guarantee it.

Please review the story cause it does help.


	6. Note

Dear Readers,

This fic is temporarily on hold due to certain medical problems that im having at the moment. Sorry about the waits and I'll try to get one up asap.


End file.
